1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical information recording media each having a recording layer containing a novel dye. Particularly, the invention relates to optical information recording media wherein recording and reproduction are carried out using laser beams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, information recording media wherein recording and reproduction of information are each carried out by irradiating a rotating disc-shaped information recording medium with a laser beam have been known. As recording layers in these information media, those wherein metals having low melting points, or metals having low melting points and dielectric substances are used are proposed. However, these recording layers have disadvantages such as poor preservability, low resolution, low recording density and high manufacturing cost. Recently, it has been proposed and practised that dye films whose physical properties may be changed with light of relatively long wavelength are used in recording layers. However, dyes which have absorption bands in long wavelength generally have problems. For example, one problem is that they have only low stabilities against heat and light. Thus, it is currently the cases that recording layers having recording characteristics which are stable over a long period of time and satisfactory have not yet been developed.